The Booklet chapter 1
by WolfGirlLovesSatoshiHikari
Summary: three children that never met, but are related by the same blood, but the adventures of when they find each other is big and wide. Demons and Angels made a treaty and the humans are making sounds, and new species begin to show themselves.


(this my first fanfic, dont flame at me, just help me)

**Disclaimer:**I dont own Chrono Crusade or DNAngel, only my OC's

* * *

><p>If there were some way that I could've escaped maybe this wouldn't have happen -?<p>

My life was surrounded by the lore of demons and to know them as evil – Emil

I was raised by Father to be strong and to be the one to protect my big sister and to tell her of her duties that assigned to by Father - Emilia

?

I was looking out at the night sky waiting for the fireworks that spouse that mum set up, why fireworks you might ask well what better reason is there New Years that celebrated the peace between angels and demons can't wait for the new year to begin. Checking my watch for time only to 11:47 pm, sighing my impatience self to only realized that I was being talked to by my step dad, Ewan Remginton, he might look young but he's old like in his 20 thousands... Oh right I should be paying attention to what he's saying.

"- you have to take care of your little brothers for awhile next week, me and Oka are going for our honeymoon" he finished off the most important part the conversation.  
>"that's fine and but I still have my daily life to attend to as well dad" I laughed it off and hugged him, I prefer Ewan as my dad then my biological dad, Aion, though he finally got off his high horse and decided to become a responsible king for hell and make a peace treaty with the angels. Well ever since that Annalise took over, she taking the duties of queen quest nicely better than any one thought and people think klutz couldn't rule.<p>

"hey Em look who I found!" a voice familiar to me and love so dear, Satoshi Hikari, " oh who you found this time Sato?" I smiled to myself, looking straight ahead, unto the grassy plains that saw a cliff that had a lovely beach awaiting at the bottom, only not spoil the surprise.  
>" oh, sis your no fun if ya can't even guess this adorable kitty" the voice hugged from behind and blinded me.<br>" Conner you cheeky cat" turning to see a boy with orange hair, cat ears and tail , doing a goofy smile that brings a sense of mischief into his personality. "so that's where Vincent been! Sleeping all this time! " hissing in a kittens way and pulling his cheek.  
>" where have you been Conner?" Ewan asked worriedly.<br>"Whoa! - " dodging Vincent's sleepy hand as he sat down next to the other little brother, Jimmy, adorable 7 year old, 24/7 scarf wearing kid, waiting for the fireworks to go boom! And fssshhhh, and pretty lights. Vincent is the oldest,12, and adores me a little too much, but I don't mind I like cuddling him to sleep.

Satoshi is sitting next me on my right and Dad on the left. The boys are in front of us, this picnic rag is comfy to sit on... I feel a little adventurous.  
>"hey dad is it alright that I go see mum?" as I got up.<br>"that's fine dear"  
>" do you want me to come with you?" Satoshi asked with some sort of sound in his voice that I couldn't put my finger on.<br>"nah I'll be fin-" the boys tackle me down saying in the lines take us with you there are lot of people here and we don't want you to go, I simply pat them on the head and got up and dusted myself, they tried to call as many reason for me to stay 'that's one of the many things that make them cute' I thought while walking away.

There are a lot of people here even some demon families... The place is on earth not in one of the circles of hell, so the majority is human here, though I couldn't help but be awed by it all some families are having BBQs and sharing with the other families close by. As I got closer to the cliff there are several stair ways to the beach steep but more of enough a walk to be wary of how you place your step, huh I hear someone calling my name. I turn to find Aion right behind me, 'he better not be up to no good, because I swear if he tries to kidnap the other three again I'm going to break his nose! 'letting that frustration out in my mind I went on to say " heya Aion how's you going?"  
>As I started to make my descent down the stairs and he followed behind.<br>" I'm fine, my dear, yourself?"  
>" fantastic, the fireworks are gonna be soooo cool especially if mum is doing it" smiling big to that happiness that I had exploited aloud, though Aion smirked.<br>"you do know that you going to see these forever why bother get so excited for it"  
>I sighed " Aion you just won't understand this don't you even though that you placed the peace treaty first"<br>" suggesting that this is more than a year coming to end ? What if the war ends between us, the humans are going to be sacred, and start a new war between demon vs humans"  
>That's the truth demons and angel revealed themselves during the great conflict, and that being the cause of the treaty in the begging, and there are a lot of people that would like to getting rid of this great evil but that isn't the truth is the demons were being controlled by the angels as much as the humans has been, but Annalise got rid of the God that was ruling and took the position herself to set things right and to keep the promise that she has with me.<br>"so what enjoy what we gonna have for now I know I' am" giggling as I jump from the second step to land on the to accidentally fall over to my knees 'eh ? Am not feeling tried... Hey where Aion went ?' turning my head to both side to only see normal or somewhat normal people.

Hey mum is over there, getting up for the 15th today from ground to my two feet is becoming quiet annoying. Slightly jogging to where mun is at the moment "hey mum!"  
>"oh dear! I thought you were going to stay with the boys" she hugged a hurried hug.<br>"Mum like hell they gonna start knowing that it's going to upset you" I giggled, and looked to the sea to see the boat that the fireworks spouse to come out of. " mum ain't you spouse to keep a closer eye on that?"  
>" nah, hey what's the time-" my phone beep with text message;<br>'Where are you it's almost time'  
>" my guessing 11:58, he thinks I'm going to use portal spells To get there, ha!"<br>" oh honey I'l- huh?" Ewan come up to us, heavily breathing, me and mum smiled at each other and said " so they killing each other yet?" we laughed, and he managed to breath out "would've flown"  
>5!<br>The count started and the roar of the people on the beach and atop the cliff, it was a bit of a scare for me so I flinched.  
>" oh dear no count down for us this year" Oka said<br>4!  
>" yeah I know right, I thought we were gonna spend it like a family"<br>3!  
>"me too" Ewan sighed<br>2!  
>" oh well we got the fireworks" I smiled at the two , it must be contagious tonight, even if after the show the traffic out is gonna be annoying, think we'll have ice cream on the way?<br>1!  
>We took our deep breaths and the three of us yelled;<br>"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"  
>Hurting each other's ears in the process and then bang!<br>" ow they are loud..." they both sounded like they giggling at my pain evil parents they are I smiled one too many times today, it bound to fade away by tomorrow or later in the day.  
>" sweety we going up now, want to come with us or stay here a little bit longer?" Oka said with a sweet grin.<br>" I'll stay it's pretty, even if I hurt my neck" looking to the fireworks, oo a purple one.  
>They headed off. And I stayed there looking. "hm" looking to both sides I see barely no one maybe I can dance and see if I can time it right with the fireworks... Only ten mintues in.<br>For very launch I did a new step.  
>For every bang I turn.<br>For every fsssssh I hold the position or gracely move to prolong it.  
>And as I saw my shadow after the flashes gone and dark once again only to have the moon on my back,<br>To see it dance as I' am.  
>As alive as me it shows a soul or a life in things that don't move to know that they existence.<p>

The five minutes ended to quickly, but I was happy to do it... I feel awfully tried... Really rea- darkness enclosed me and I fell heavy, seeing a blur and hearing my boyfriends voice far off... I'm asleep? Or am'I dead?  
>Huh where's this?<p>

* * *

><p>hope for people who read this enjoyed it. And i do an other chapter if i get at least 2 good comments... though i doubt that'll happen ^^"<p> 


End file.
